Whipped Cream
by bleederdoll
Summary: A series of drabbles about the growing relationship between Bakura and Marik. Thiefshipping. These are written in no particular order.
1. Soup

**AN: **_A drabble written in 300 words exactly. I do not own any of the characters in fact, if I did it would be disastrous. I feel sorry for the one who is annoyed but then again, it brings me slight entertainment. _

* * *

><p>"About that soup..."<p>

Marik grinned, watching as Bakura's eyes narrowed at the tomb keeper. It wasn't unusual that the blonde would somehow get into his house and find the ex-thief doing something that wasn't common. Such as cooking a delicious bowl of soup for himself and the sinus filled landlord upstairs.

"Your not getting any" the ex thief growled back, returning to the task of moving the soup around the pot so the veggies and meat could be cooked all correctly.

"No fair!" Marik whined out, a pout appearing on his tanned face. Bakura ignored him as he lifted the spoon, placing it on a towel and covered the pot with an overly large lid that was too big for the pot itself.

"Are you done being annoying?" he hissed, turning to face the thief with crossed arms.

"Nope!" Marik said too cheerfully with a grin.

The thief inwardly groaned for once again he had an annoying tomb keeper being a pest again.


	2. Pasta

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did that'll be interesting. I feel sorry for the one who has bothered a certain someone._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Bakura!"<p>

"What?" snapped the thief.

The current situation was a little interesting to say the least. Bakura was happily sharpening his knife collection, after all he didn't enjoy them unsharpened especially if he had to cook or…cut someone. Yet, here the tomb keeper was out of breath, his cheeks flushed from exhaustion and his eyes were wide.

"Come…downstairs…there is…pasta!" Marik gasped out, expressing the last word loudly before collapsing on his ass as he took deep breaths trying to breath regularly again.

Bakura sat there holding his knife and looking at the tomb keeper with a raised brow. Pasta…that was…what?

"Seriously?"

"Yea…Ryou made pasta and…oh my god…you have to eat it"

"…Leave"

"B-but"

"**Leave**" Bakura said firmly.


	3. Chocolate

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did, I think that would be rather scary._

* * *

><p>Bakura glared at the piece of candy that the tomb keeper held out to him with dark blue mittened hand. He wanted to burn the sweet and throw it to the far ends of the Earth. But there was a predicament if he did that he probably wouldn't hear the end of Marik's whines that he wasted a good piece of candy that he got during his first trick or treating.<p>

"I don't like candy"

"Eat it" Marik moved the candy closer so it was only centimeters from his face. It smelled of chocolate and so much sugar that Bakura could feel his teeth aching in pain.

"No" he hissed, backing away but Marik was persistent in his quest. If he could turn Bakura into a sweet tooth craving monster his plans would be complete!

"Just eat this one and I won't bother you all day"

The white haired man looked at Marik with a calculating gaze. "Two weeks"

"What two weeks! Four days!" the blonde whined with a pout.

"A whole week…I'm going no lower then that" Bakura crossed his arms; his rusty brown eyes had a icy feel to him. Marik knew he wouldn't back down from what he decided. Continuing his pout he nodded and watched as Bakura took the chocolate unwrapped it and plopped it into his mouth.

The spirit chewed on it for a moment before swallowing. "Too much chocolate, not enough nuts and it's far too sweet"


	4. Popsicle

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did, I think that would be rather scary._

* * *

><p>Bakura watched with amusement at the tomb keeper who shivered uncontrollably. His arms were wrapped around himself as he attempted to glare at the spirit who could only grin at how pitiful he looked.<p>

"It's…too cold"

"This is cold?" the thief questioned smirking when the blonde tried to take a swipe at him, missing him of course.

Marik was dressed in a light blue jacket with fur that laced around the edge of his sleeves and the hem of the jacket. Around his neck was a light green scarf and his hands covered in dark blue mittens. He wore pants and even dark brown boots with buckles. The hood of his jacket was up framing his face that was rosey from the cold.

"Yes it's cold! Why aren't you freezing in what your wearing!" Marik hissed, his teeth chattering.

Bakura looked down at the clothes he wore, which was just a thin jacket, some blue jeans, tennis and a white shirt. He didn't even bother with mittens or a scarf; he just didn't care for them.

"This isn't cold"

"It's 56 degrees!"

"That's beach weather"

"Your crazy!" Marik hissed, bumping into the thief as he walked ahead. The thief followed after a moment continuing their casual walk together.

"I prefer it in the 20s actually…" Bakura said, smirking. That earned him a good swat at the back of his head.


	5. Hot Cocoa

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did, I think that would be rather scary. I feel sorry for the one who is wanting some liquid warmth._

* * *

><p>Marik piped looking at the thief as cute as possible. Currently they were in a little cafe after the insistence of the nearly frozen Egyptian, if he didn't get something warm in his system he would probably freeze to death. Bakura was tempted to stay out longer to make it real, but sadly Marik had dragged the thief to this here cafe, which led to….his current predicament.<p>

"I'm not getting you hot chocolate"

"Aw! You should! Making me walk in the cold that long-"

"I never asked for you to follow" Bakura interupted with a scowl.

"And denying me that stuffed rabbit-" Marik continued as though he didn't hear the thief at all.

"Which was stupid mind you" the spirit interupted again, earning a glare from the blonde.

Bakura leaned back against the cushioned seats, his rusty brown eyes returning the glare. "That's beside the point, Bakura! You owe me a hot chocolate" Marik said loudly, pointing his mitten covered finger accusingly at the thief. Bakura scoffed, crossing his arms and legs at the knee. Sometimes the thief wondered how a male who was taller then himself, could act so childish sometimes, not to mention slightly girly.

"And what do I get in return if I do" the spirit, lifted a brow in question. Marik opened his mouth then frowned, leaning back into his chair to ponder. Bakura waited patiently, watching as people got their drinks, cakes or whatever from the cafe. He even watched the snow fall down slowly on the streets.

"If you do I'll do your laundry" Marik said slowly.

"Your not going near my laundry" Bakura said quickly with a hiss.

"Oh fine…how about I treat you to dinner?"

"If that's your way to get me to go on a date with you, it's not happening"

"What! No!" Marik flushed a deep crimson, waving his hands around at such a thing happening between them, not that it didn't amuse the spirit from the color he saw. Well he gained something. Slowly Bakura got up, leaving the flustered tomb keeper to mumble about some crap he didn't care for. When he returned the spirit placed the hot chocolate in front of the still blushing Marik, who could only gawk at it the moment it put in front of him.


	6. Pigs In A Blanket

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did, I think that would be rather scary. Sharing a bed...must be warm._

* * *

><p>It was the whee hours of the morning when Bakura woke to the sound of his bedroom door opening. He laid in bed his eyes staying closed as his hand wrapped around the knife he kept under his pillow. Footsteps creeped slowly towards his bed while the thief tightened his hold on it. The sheets were pulled and that's when he went for it.<p>

Yet it seemed there wasn't much danger at all.

Wide eyes stared at the knife that was held inches from his neck and Bakura blinked at the tomb keeper with confusion.

"What?"

"Ryou kept kicking me off the bed" Marik explained in a hushed whisper, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like the pointy object away from my beautiful self"

Bakura gave a grunt but did it, putting the knife back under his pillow. The bed creaked from the blonde's weight as he climbed into the bed with a huff. "I didn't say you could sleep with me"

"Too late!" Marik said loudly, covering himself in the sheets and curling up like a little cocoon. There wasn't much blankets left for the thief, not that he minded the mounds of pillows would do.

"Do anything funny and I'll kick you out" Bakura hissed, flopping himself down on his pillows, making sure his head was covered by one of them.

"I'd like living a little more then catching a feel thanks!" Marik hissed, swatting at the thief's arm.


	7. Watermelon

**AN:** _I do not own YuGiOh if I did, I think that would be rather scary. I love Watermelons.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bronze hands held the circle shaped watermelon with ease. It took a bit of effort, since it was still heavy but it wasn't as large as he thought it could be. Pouting the tomb keeper turned to his friend, Bakura, with a pout.<p>

"I thought these were bigger"

Bakura merely stared at him for a moment then taking the fruit off the Egyptian's hands. "In Japan…Marik" he snaps, "watermelons are smaller and a tad bit more sweeter"

The blonde male pouts even further taking the watermelon back from the thief and holding it close. "Fine! But I'm cutting it!" Bakura answered with a huff, shaking his head and leaving the kitchen with Marik trying to figure out how to cut it…


	8. Ramen

**AN: **_I do not own YuGiOh, if I did I think the world would hate me. I feel sorry for the one who's feeling the heat. The heat sucks._

* * *

><p>It was now a common occurrence to Bakura to find the sandy blonde laying back on the wood floor, groaning and complaining about natures change. If it wasn't the cold of winter it was now the beginnings of the humid summer. The thief rolled his eyes as he began his normal routine, walking over the blonde to get to his breakfast.<p>

"Urgh, Japan has such weird weather" Malik huffed, rolling onto his side.

Bakura gave a light shrug of his shoulders not really caring as he started to make ramen and cracking open an egg to join the mix.

"Malik, if you insist on complaining about the 'horrible' weather of Japan, why not go back to Egypt?" the thief asks, his tone annoyed.

Silence answered him for a moment under the hush of the fan and the sounds of cars passing by. Malik sat up slowly, turning his head to gaze at the thief then gave a shrug.

"I enjoy being around you"

"Hn"


End file.
